warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Martyred Angels
The Martyred Angels are a loyalist'' Codex-Divergent'' Chapter that for most of their history believed themselves to be a Dark Angels successor in the aftermath of a joint action with the Flesh Tearers (in 956.M41.) where the Black Rage overcame many of the chapter they discovered the truth of their origin, after the battle Gabriel Seth contacted Commander Dante about the new successor’s who then dispatched a team to investigate. According to the chapters Librarius they were Founding during the 13th Founding, sometime early M36. By order of the High Lords of Terra due to the predication's by the Emperors Tarot resulting in strategic prognostication with the goal to protect the inner Imperium from threats originating within the Ghoul Stars or from beyond the guiding light of the Astronomican. The Chapter have a grand believe system they believe than every human being (even abhumans) that dies in the Emperor’s divine name will in fact strengthens his divinity. The souls of every worthy human upon death are drawn to Holy-Terra and absorbed by the Golden Throne and when it is fully charged the God-Emperor will be reborn within the warp as a true God and purge the Immaterium of the False Gods. After his divine rebirth his armies will cleanse the stars of all inferior life, however only the core members know the whole plan, most simply worship the beloved God-Emperor. To achieve this the marines believe that it is their (and everyone else's) ultimate goal to die a worthy death so his soul may become one with the God-Emperor upon beloved Terra. This worthy death they seek must be noble, honoured or momentous. Perhaps slain in a duel with a Hive Tyrant, self-destructing an enemy capital ship from the bridge or something similar. These are the death the marines desire not some pointless or menial one by sniper, artillery shell or mine. If a brother has thus been insulted by such foul cowardice but still lives all efforts will be made to retrieve him so that he can be interned within the armoured form of a dreadnought and revenge himself. Due to this mindset, the chapter remain a silent but absolute faith in the God-Emperor however the final destruction of the great enemy demands his rebirth within the Warp with his mightiest and most loyal servants given new immortal forms to wage the eternal war, The outlook of the marines can be generally summarised as calm, well spoken and well read, ultimately remaining stoic and reserved until angered however not for them the frothing fanatical madness of some others, theirs is an unshakeable certainty of purpose. Chapter History Iscalius System The system is located on the edge of the Ghoul Stars but still within the guiding light of the Astronomican and consists of the following: * Iscalius: A (appears Violet to the naked eye) blue giant with intense Stella wind and ionic storms. * Iscalius Alpha: One tiny rocky planetoid devoid of an atmosphere (heavy fortifications-hides the Breath of Terra -an immense missile network) only residents are defenders rotated out every 900 standard Days. Orbit Period: 90 standard days. * Iscalius Prime: A vast rocky planet with a thick oxygen deprived atmosphere with extreme temperatures. (Death world) each day 21 standard hours long. Orbit Period: 550 standard days. * Iscalius Beta: A gas giant with the northern hemisphere covered by a mass of powerful storms. Orbit Period: 6571 Standard Days. * The cluster: An asteroid belt (5 to 15 AU across). * Iscalius Gamma: A frozen lifeless orb of a planet. (Also fortified) Orbit Period: 7327 standard days. Only residents are defenders rotated out every 297 standard Years. Iscalius Prime Iscalius Prime is the home world of the Martyred Angels Space Marine Chapter. It is a Death World of extreme temperature fluctuations blasted by ionising radiation and blistering razor-dust storms during the day while at night the surface is blasted by colossal storms of lightning and Rhino-APC sized hailstones. Tor Rift Tor Rift is the largest, grandest and oldest Tor upon Iscalius itself which also serves as the Fortress-Monastery of the Chapter. Chapter Gene-Seed The chapter’s Gene-Seed is flawed but stable stock resulting in exceptionally long lived marines reaching 750 years or more, unless they martyr themselves first. * Mutations: Luminous Occulobe: All Members of the chapter have glowing eyes more often than not red in colour, this grows in intensity and brightness as the marine ages, ultimately growing to the point where the chapters leaders and elders eyes have the same luminosity whether they are open or closed. * Mutations: The Thirst: The empowering gift and curse of Sanguinius. * Mutations: Vampiris-Vulnus Melanochrome: This mutation has lead to the skin of all members of the chapter becoming gradually thinner and weaker with age, weakening over time appearing becoming semi-translucent under close inspection which Results in extreme-sensitivity to both bright lights & radiation. * Mutations: Exaggerated Larraman’s Organ: Allows increased healing and drastically improved recovery rates, partiality powerful in older members of the chapter, in whom the affect is so great that recently severed limbs and similar appendages can be reattached with little lasting harm. Some among the Apothecarion have suggested a possible link between the fact that with age comes an increasing chance of a member developing psychic power to some extent and the enhanced healing abilities. * Mutations: Aura Of Terror: This is a rapid onset mutation of the Betchers Gland and Mucranoid. This only ever occurs once the brother has fallen to the Black-Rage causing their Blood, Sweet, Tears, Silva and even their breath to posses powerful mind-altering hallucinogenic properties which causes weak willed people to see the marines as literal manifestations of death, often cultural informed whether these be grim-reapers, shadows-monsters or other nightmarish apparitions. Chapter Beliefs Chapter Organisation Order Of Battle Status at the calling of the Gloriana Crusade Chapter Command * Chapter Master: The Martyred Lord, Malœrâ Dragonicus. Imperator-Seraphim * 10-Honour Guards * 10-Chapter Equerries, Serfs and Servitors. Reclusiam * Chief Chaplain, Grand Master of Chaplains, Augustus Imperiatus, Imperator-Seraphim * 18-Chaplains * 1-Chaplain Dreadnought Librarius * Chief Librarian, Librarius-Primus, Gabriæl Framea-Tueri, The Gilded Knight, The Old Man, Imperator-Seraphim * 12-Epistolaries * 9-Librarian Dreadnoughts * 18-Codiciers * 9-Lexicanum * 12-Acolytum * 14-Neophytes Apothecarion * Chief Apothecarion Priest,Gregory Oldiuum, ''First Sphere * ''The Guardian Of Truth, Contemptor Dreadnought * 15-Apothecarion Guardian Veterans. * 10-Apothecarion Priests Armoury * Master of the Forge, Lucian The Second, The Master of War-Engines, First Sphere * 18-Techmarines * 90-Servitors * 54-Battle Tanks: 6-Baal Predators, 5-Iscalian Predators, 20-Predators, 9-Vindicators, ''5-Whirlwinds, 5-Hunters, and 4-Stalkers '' * 875-Rhinos and Razorbacks * 18-Land Raiders: 3-Land Raiders, 2-Land Raider Crusaders, 5-Land Raider Redeemers, ''3-Land Raider Achilles, and 5-Land Raider Devourers '' * 3-Spartan Assault Tanks * 56-Gunships and Fighters: 1-Sokar Pattern Stormbird, 2-Nephilim Jetfighters, 1-Storm ''Eagle Gunship, 30-Stormraven Gunships, 6-Stormhawk Interceptor Gunships and 16-Stormtalon Gunships '' * 12-Centurion Warsuits * 6-Land Speeder Squadrons: 12-Land Speeders, 6-Land Speeder Storms * 1-Fellblade Super-heavy Tank The Son Of Iscalius = Logistics * Logisticiam, The Clockwork Master, The Keeper of Time and Tide, First Sphere * 1200-2500-Chapter Serfs * 300-650-Servitors Fleet * Fleet Master, Master of the Fleet, The Warden of The Stars, First Sphere * 9-Strike Cruisers (active) * 3-Captial Ships including 2-Battle Barges * 12- Rapid Strike Vessels (active) * 54-Thunderhawk Gunships * 12-Thunderhawk Transports 1st Company, The Seraphim * Captain: Tiberius Sundra,'' Champion of Iscalius'' * Type: Veterans-Heavy Assault-Speciality * Cruiser: The Aquillus Imperator * Contains: * 50-Terminator Veterans * 40-Sternguard Veterans * 7-Furioso Dreadnoughts * 1-Ironclad Dreadnought * 2-Contemptor Dreadnoughts 2nd Company, The Cherubim * Captain: Seraphius Rex, Master of the Watch * Type: Battle-Aerial Assault * Cruiser: The Leo-Mortis Engine * Contains: * 40-Vanguard Veterans * 20-Assault Marines * 10-Tactical Marines * 10-Sternguard Veterans * 5-Devastator Veterans * 3-Sanguinary Guard (On loan from the Blood Angels Chapter) * 3-Furioso Dreadnoughts * 5-Dreadnoughts * 2-Venerable Dreadnoughts 3rd Company, The Thrones * Captain: Zamiel Drælium, Master of Relics * Type: Battle-Rapid Assault * Cruiser: The Phaeaco-Cruiser * Contains: * 50-Tactical Marines * 27-Biker Marines * 3-Attack Bikes * 20-Devastator Marines * 2-Dreadnoughts * 3-Furioso Dreadnoughts * 1-Venerable Dreadnought 4th Company, The Dominatus * Captain: ''Aelius ''Stark, Master of Campaigns * Type: Battle * Cruiser: The Wrathful King * Contains: * 60-Tactical Marines * 30-Assault Marines * 10-Devastator Marines * 3-Dreadnoughts * 2-Furioso Dreadnoughts * 2-Ironclad Dreadnoughts * 1-Contemptor Dreadnought 5th Company, The Virtues * Captain: Aquilinus Tertium, Master of Rites * Type: Battle * Cruiser: The Witness of Vengeance * Contains: * 60-Tactical Marines * 30-Assault Marines * 10-Devastator Marines * 2-Dreadnoughts 6th Company, The Strongholds * Captain: Seneca Argentarius, Master of Sieges * Type: Tactical Reserve * Cruiser: Lupus Praetors * Contains: * 60-Tactical Marines * 40-Devastator Marines * 1-Dreadnought * 3-Ironclad Dreadnoughts 7th Company, The Powers * Captain: Arkhan Cornelius, Master of the Marches * Type: Tactical Reserve * Cruiser: The Mists of Icilus * Contains: * 20-Devastator Marines * 60-Tactical Marines * 10-Assault Marines * 4-Dreadnoughts 8th Company, The Principalities * Captain: Leonidas Drake, Lord Executioner * Type: Assault Reserve-Urban Warfare * Cruiser: The Righteous Violence * Contains: * 50-Assault Marines * 30-Tactical Marines * 5-Devastator Marines * 2-Dreadnoughts * 1-Furioso Dreadnought 9th Company, The Archangels * Captain: Odysseus Asclepius,'' Master of the Arsenal'' * Type: Assault Reserve * Cruiser: The Wings of Thera * Contains: * 50-Assault Marines * 25-Tactical Marines * 15-Scouts * 5-Devastator Marines * 1-Dreadnought * 1-Ironclad Dreadnought 10th Company, The Guardians * Captain: Princeps Valeria, Master of the Recruits * Type: Scout-Training * Cruiser: The Talons of Ithaca * Contains: * 75-Scouts * 100-Unassigned Initiates Chapter Recruitment Rites of selection Each Aspirant must undergo the Three Tests of Advancement to prove themselves worthy of becoming a brother of the chapter. # The Test of Body: The aspirant must cross The Madder Wastes on foot. # The Test of Spirit: The aspirants must undergo a ritual combat; the aspirant is # undressed then cleansed with holy oils and sacraments then clothed in ritual robes and armed only with a silvered blessed blade then placed in a ring with 11 other aspirants. The fight is to the last man standing. # The Test of Mind: The remaining aspirants are taken into a sealed obsidian room in bondage and spiked with an immensely powerful cocktail of hallucinogens and stimulants. They are then in darkness, solitude and absolute silence for three days and nights without rest. Whenever a aspirant begins to drift off, an extremely angry chaplain steps up and roars a sermon into his face. # The survivors are then placed into the transformation sarcophagi for the process to be completed. The chapter's initiates are then taught to believe a version of the Imperial Cult, in which being born a human is a great blessing and even greater responsibility. To be a servant or even more one of his chosen angels then their's is greater still. This version of the cult is laid out within the Teaching of the Lectito Scholarius. The Lectito Scholarius is the collected written works of The Chapters Founder; The Shrouded Angel, along with all the chapter’s greatest thinkers. These are then placed alongside the venerable Codex Astartes and Lectito Divinitatus within each and every one of these great tomes. After a Initiate has been deemed worthy of being called brother he receives the first of his identification tattoos. These Tattoos are on the Initiates back and indicates his Clearance level within the chapter in relation to his fellow brothers. This is called the Wings of The Angel Identification System: * Imperator-Seraphim, First Sphere Clearance: A triple set of wings with a golden crown set above. * First Sphere Clearance: Three sets of wings, one of bronze, one of silver, the other gold. * Second Sphere Clearance: Two sets of wings, one of bronze the other silver. * Third Sphere Clearance: A single set of wings of bronze. Combat Doctrine The Combat Doctrine of the chapter can be summarised as the following. The chapter will give “Civilised” Xenos intruders a single chance to withdraw from a war zone by issuing Vox communications however if this generous offer is refused the marines will be justified in purging the scum with the same righteous fury used against all cowards and traitors, whole worlds will be purged of all life if deemed necessary. A Planet-Strike begins with sudden and extensive orbital bombardments aimed at all known anti-orbital weapons systems on or near the planet, this is then followed by rapid assaults, most often undertaken by Gunships or drop pods. This assault is often initiated during or even before the preliminary bombardments has ended. Preferred Chapter Tactics: * Assault: Orbital Bombardment followed by direct orbital assault via Gunships, Halo Insertion or Drop Pods this is then followed by the development of Thunder-hawks that land armoured infantry and other heavy asserts on the enemies flank or rear. All the while being covered by any and all available air support assets. If this initial assault fails to route the enemy then the marines enter the next stage of their battle plan. This takes the form of a series of mobile hit & run or guerrilla-style attacks focusing on supply lines and command positions behind enemy lines. * Defence: The marines prefer a Defence in Depth but combined with a series of Mobile Counter-Raids from armoured or similarly reinforced strong points which ideally will have a direct off-planet link to insure a steady supply of reinforcements. While mobile defence is thus favoured, the chapter can and will give ground to an enemies advance for the marines see no point wasting the valuable lives of battle-brothers on holding untenable positions. Chapter Timeline Chapter Timeline: The Era of The Shrouded Angel C.? M35. Settlement: Iscalius Prime Settled by Missionary-Exploration Fleet. C.? M36. Founding: The Chapter is founded during the 13th Founding. 845.M36. A New Home: The Iscalius System is claimed by the chapter. 800? M37. Disappearance: The Shrouded Angel mysterious vanishes. Era of Hope Anew ''' '''888.M37. Works of a Master: After receiving prophetic visions the Techmarine Flavius Africanus start his greatest works; a series of elaborate and unique arms and armours which take him nearly 600 years to complete, it is said that upon the completion of his great task he died on the spot. 945.M37. ''' Thanes: The first encounter with an old and revered chapter. '''007.M38. A Relic Found: The ancient Terminator armour known as The Vaulted Bulwark of St. Gabriel is located within a truly vast space-hulk, all effort to retrieve the relic are made. While initially a failure these are ultimately successful. 224.M38. The Sacrifice of Leo-Mortis: Brother-Captain Leo-Mortis single handily holds a green tide upon the Forge world of Titanium-Forge for two days before reserves can arrive and relieve him, he latter dies of cowardly poisons of a lowly Grot bowman, his great heroics are remembered as the first new keel in space-dock is named in his honour. 361.M38. ' Rude awakening: An undiscovered Necron tomb of the ''Novokh Dynasty awakens beneath the Hive World of Guderian II, leading to extensive bloodshed, the chapter arrives three days after first contact although ultimately the war is resolved with the unexpected arrival of forces from Craftworld Saim-Hann. '''442.M38. The Martyrdom of St. Angelo: Angelo, A normal human being of the Imperial Guard, lays down his live upon Vultal IX. His sacrifice buys enough time for elements of the 1st company to assault the enemy commander, an Archon of the Dark Eldar. As a mark of respect, Veteran-Brother Scorpio Augustus names his newly re-mastered suit of Terminator Armour after the Imperial Martyr. 593.M38. Lost Brother: Brother-Librarian Alexander Dumas-Malus volunteers to join the Death Watch after a brief encounter with a member of the Imperial Inquisition. He is never seen again however his irreparably damaged war-gear is returned to the chapter and finally interned within the Shrine of the Martyrs within the Memorial Gardens. 652.M38. The Purge of Theseus: The chapter aid in the cleansing of a series of alien worlds within the Segmentum Tempestus. Many foul Xenos are destroyed this includes a race of strange psykers made of living crystal. 710.M38. New Dawn: Aeliflead Corlinus is killed in battle saving the neophyte who would become Brother-Captain Seneca Argentarius the First''from the Power-Klaw of a colossal green-skin. '''124.M39.' The Skill of Vatinius: Brother-Chaplain Vatinius takes over a century to perfect his masterpiece, a unique Bolter of amazing craftmanship. 252.M39. Waaagh! Deff-Klaw: An Immense Ork Warboss coalesces his power on the Death World of Sauria IX and launches his great Waaagh!. 361.M39. Waaagh! Deff-Klaw: The Ork Waaagh! after many loses is finally ended with substantial aid from both the Salamanders and Hawk Lords Chapters. 364.M39. Adoption: The chapter adopts the Phosphor-Flash, Smoke-Shield and Smoke-Signal grenades often used by some Imperial Guard units most notable the '' 8th Durcian Guard '' in addition to the standard compliment of Krak and Frag grenades, after seeing there effective during Waaagh! Deff-Klaw. 525.M39. The Miracle of Hope: Brother-Librarian Raphaelli stands between his brothers which included his blood-twin and an enemy plasma annihilator. While he was understandable completely obliterated, his brothers improbably remain unharmed by the weapon; all that remain of the brave soul was his Combat Shield. 912.M39. Battle of Lycan IV: The Chapter suffer massive loses defending this Agri-World including Brother-Captain Seneca Argentarius the First, while preventing an invaluable partial copy of an STC from falling into the hands of traitor forces. 495.M40. Battle of Attila V: While aiding forces of the'' 8th Durcian Guard and ''85th Achillian Mechanised, are ambushed by the pernicious Eldar of Craftworld Siam Hann. Several ships are lost. 501.M40. Companions: The women that cross the madder wastes alongside their men that come to take the trials can be taken as lovers. 541.M40. 1st War of Durcian: The Forces of the Ruinous Powers attempt to unlock a bound Warp gate within the Imperial Hive world of '' Durcian II , The chapter deploys alongside elements from multiple others. The traitors are smashed and sent fleeing especially after the arrival of Marines of the Grey Knights. On invitation of the Planetary-Governor a observer from the chapter is left to guard the entrance to the warp gate. '''Era of Traitors' 598.M40. Temptation before Desolation: The Imperial governor, Damocles Faustus and the observer-agent Veteran-Brother Razaarac are lured into treachery and heresy by the false-promises of the devil worshipping false-prophet Zzarks. 598.M40. Betrayal and Desolation: An alert is send by Veteran-Brother Razaarac to his brothers, they respond coming to his aid only to be ambushed and murdered without warning. Loses amongst the reinforcing troops is near total. The last three brothers are only spared by the timely intervention of the Imperial Knights The Golden Byzantine and his brother The Crimson Orthodoxy. Hive after hive falls to the traitors, until just Thera Hive ''remained. All seemed lost until the crew of the Dauntless-Class Light Cruiser '' The Vulgate Hierarch sacrifice themselves to smash the Void Shields of Persepolis Hive leaving it's ancient Space-lift System exposed to assault. 599.M40. Desolation: With the traitor forces trapped on-planet the Durcian Campaign enters a new and prolonged series of engagements resulting in brutal skirmishes and bloody urban guerrilla actions within the ruins of the worlds once great hives. 610.M40. The Desolation of Durcian: The ongoing and costly campaign is ended by Exterminatus on the orders of Ordo Hereticus, Inquisitor Michæl Wiesmœ. 639.M40. A Dept Repaid: The Golden Byzantine reaches out to the chapter for assistance in retaking Snowdinium II a lost Knight-World of the House Griffith. The chapter provides support in the form of elements from the 1st , 2nd , 4st , 5st and 10st Companies totalling at least Six hundred members, such excessive force was in part to repay the sacrifice of The Crimson Orthodoxy during the earlier Desolation of Durcian campaign. 700.M40. Recognition: Lucian the First is made Master of the Forge for his outstanding work during both the Durcian Campaign and the Rector Cleansing. 729.M40. Lost Knowledge: Techmarine Hadrian Adventor is unfortunately slain and his knowledge lost forever. 823.M40. Hawks: A Pact of Honour is forged with the Hawk Lords chapter, allowing some members of the chapter to train with them to improve their piloting skills. 917.M40. An end: The internally controversial practice of taking lovers is outright banned after an investigation by the Apothecarion proving that these brothers fell to the Black-Rage far more frequently that they should. 975.M40. Traitors Return: Razaarac raids a Shrine-World stealing an invaluable relic, in response the Adeptus Sororitas of the Order of the Virgin Rose make chase. The enemy however had laid an ambush for them. Chapter Master''Justinian Aquillus'' leads a Strike-Force of the chapter elites on a rescue mission. They succeed in making a breach in the traitor’s lines allowing the encircled loyalists to escape. The numerically superior Enemies counter-attack would have overwhelmed the tiny number of marines within the breach forcing a withdraw condemning the still trapped forces to death or worse if not for the selfless action of Canoness Cecilia, Her personal intervention thus saved all those trapped within. Razaarac the Traitor as a final insult took the martyrs skull as his personal trophy. After the withdrawal of the enemy. Justinian Aquillus and Dialogus Elizabetha the leader of the remaining Adeptus Sororitas swore an Oath Of Moment in that they would come to the aid of the other in the goal of hunting Razaarac the Traitor. 983.M40. Survivors of Theseus: A small group of the strange crystalline Xenos of the Theseus system are rediscovered and swiftly hunted down and destroyed, however their remains a chance that some of the Xenos scum may have survived in other locations. 992.M40. The Hunt: The chapter join forces with the Adeptus Sororitas in a prolonged hunt across the Segmentum Obscurus for Razaarac the Traitor; this ultimately ends with the death of Dialogus Elizabetha and the flight of the cowardly traitor into the Ocularis Terribus. Era of New Blood 101.M41. Ascension: Gabriæl Framea-Tueri still a mere Lexicanum less than a century in age, challenges Dionysus Aelium for the position of Librarius-Primus during the Ceremony Of Right, a Bi-Yearly ceremony were all Librarians within the chapter can challenge for the right to lead. After a stunningly short contest of psychic skill and might, the elder man surrendered his position to the young upstart. 126.M41. ' Volunteers: Ordo Malleus, ''Inquisitor Marianna Le Flue, arrives and requests assistance, some thirty Veterans of the chapter volunteer for her unknown mission, some forty years later only one brother returns with a strange golden seal in hand. 36 viable Gene-Seed samples and 27 badly damaged sets of War-gear are returned at the same time. '''155.M41. False Gods: The Chapter engages the 12th black crusade suffering heavy losses. 189.M41. Over-Watch: Inquisitor Marianna Le Flue asks use of the chapter once more to purge a small number of marines of the Relictors Chapter, whom she believed have stepped over the line into heresy, willing volunteers are swiftly found; Relations with this chapter afterwards gravely worsen understandably. 202.M41. ' Duelling minds: ''Librarius-Primus Gabriæl engages in a three-day long psychic duel with a Farseer of Craftworld Yme-Loc, named Ylraniel. The duel is only ended when the Hive-spire upon which they were fighting is levelled by the blast from their combined psychic energies. '214.M41. ' Return: Inquisitor Marianna Le Flue returns to Iscalius for further aid, her request is meet by significant numbers of jubilant volunteers. '''267.M41. Internment: Veteran-Codicier Iamblichus Pisibus ''is interned within an ancient relic dreadnought after being crippled when his rhino transport is accidentally hit by Friendly-fire from the Relictors Chapter. '''310.M41'. Rematch: Farseer Ylraniel and Gabriæl meet once again this time on the Desert moon of Iliarium VI, the librarian proves the greater but spares her life due to his ongoing prophetic visions. 324.M41. Severing: Upon the Tomb World of Gibbon IV, Gabriæl ''fought an immense Necron monstrosity, losing his left arm to its Phase Blade, incensed ''Gabriæl ''harnessed his vast powers to reduce the machine to molten slag before reattaching his arm. '''391.M41.' First Strike: The chapter join elements of multiple other chapters to launch a pre-emptive strike against the Tau Empire; as a result of the campaign the Sept S’asura is all but destroyed. 405.M41. Long War: While travelling within the warp The Breath of His Divine Name '' is ambushed by Berserkers of the World Eaters Legion lost in time since the Heresy. '''464.M41.' Recovery: The wrecked chassis of the revered Vindicator The Dark Hart is recovered from the plain of the Ramose Wastelands upon Durcian II. 444.M41. Armageddon: The 1st war for Armageddon. 498.M41. Silver Nemesis: Augustus Imperiatus replaces Brother-Chaplain Zostrianos Gnosarus ''as Grand Master of chaplains after the slaying of the prior at the hands of a Necron Overlord from the Necrons ''Dyvanakh dynasty. 501.M41. ' Steel Vengeance: ''Gabriæl ''joins Augustus Imperiatus ''in the field and personally destroys the Necron overlord avenging ''Zostrianos ''death. '''527.M41. Loss: Chapter-Master Justinian Aquillus ''is slain fighting traitor forces by underhanded Slaanesh poison. '''527.M41.' A New Master: Malœrâ Dragonicus. Receives unanimous consent during his election to the office and becomes the new Chapter Master, His protege Tiberius Sundra, takes over as 1st Company Brother-Captain. 541.M41. Heir Apparent: Lucian the First is slain by his own engines and is replaced by his spiritual Heir Lucian the second both highly respected and honoured Techmarines. 589.M41. Buzzards: Fleet Elements of the chapter report meeting members of a strange scavenger-like fleet-based loyalist chapter while exploring a Space-Hulk above Oelium II. 606.M41. Death of Fen-Tran IV: An Imperial Agri-World is taken by the Tau; the chapter send a herald to demand their withdrawal, it is declined. Ten years to the day later a massive fleet performs a flanking action arriving in close planetary-space without warning. The ensuing bombardment begins before all the ships have entirely left warp space; ultimately the world is cracked asunder. Such a display of excessive force would have raised more than one eyebrow had the Ordo Malleus Inquisitor Isabella Le Flue not also been present. 626.M41. Too Late: Elements of the Chapter make planet-fall on Durondas II but are too late to save any of the citizens. 661.M41. Intervention: Forces of the Mordian Iron Guard and 87th Calturn Airborne regiments upon the Industiral-World of Novula X; Saving the native population from a small raiding bands of Eldar of Craftworld Saim-Hann, however when these same locals then betray and attack the loyal Soliders. The heretics thus revealing themselves as a Slaanesh-worshipping cult. All seems lost for the loyalist trapped on a hostile world, outnumbered a thousand to one until a strike team of Elite 1st Company made up of Vanguard Veterans lead by the Librarius-Primus himself make a direct Orbital Drop Assault onto the enemy, shattering them. In the aftermath the marines collect something from each of the Xenos bodies before burning them. It is noted that from this moment onward the chapter is seen performing similar retrievals across the stars, for what purpose the chapter or more likely the Inquisition has undertaken these endeavours remains unclear. 701.M41. The Weak Die: A small peaceful Federation of Xenos pacifist is discovered; the extermination is completed within the week. 737.M41. ''' Dhow: A small Dhow is sighted within Chapter space. It and its inhabitants are exterminated within the month; soon others are sighted and hunted down. '''742.M41. Vengeance: '' Brother-Captain Seraphius Rex'' takes his command after avenging the death of Brother-Captain Odysseus Hipperius the Second by the claws of foul Xenos. 747.M41. Hubris: The Vainglorious Brother-Captain Asælius Tulâ, 8th Company is killed by his own hubris attempting to slay Famous Tau Commander Puretide. His more level-headed Second Leonidas Drake is unanimously voted in as his replacement. 773.M41. Enlightenment: Elements of the chapter join forces with brothers from a Purple-clad chapter to destroy remnants of Hive Fleet Behemoth. 888.M41. Broken Seal: The strange golden seal from the Inquisition is revealed to be the Stella-Astrolabe, an ancient device used to aid in the navigation of a ship whilst within the warp. This improves but can never grantee the safe passage of a ship. The Vulpine-Dex-Infernus makes use of said device to limb home after it suffered calamitous damage from losing its Geller Fields. 897.M41. ' Too Late: Fleet elements of the 4th Company arrive too late to aid in the defence of ''Sanctuary 101 and are left with nothing but to bury the dead and swear vengeance. '''899.M41. War In The Clouds: The chapter make planet-fall on the mountainous jungle planet of Icarius X to destroy a group of feral Orks. However they become trapped with their quarry on planet when a warp storm rolls in preventing any reinforcement being landed. The war devolves into a nothing but prolonged guerrilla and counter-guerrilla actions. Brother-Sergeant Princeps Valerian, 10th company is later raised to the rank of Captain in recognition of his accomplishments during this campaign. 906.M41. New Allies: The cunning raiding forces of the Last Hatred Dark Eldar Kabal successfully trap a combined army of the Death Korps of Krieg, Voltantian Drop Troops and Vostroyan Firstborn ''upon the ''Agri-world of Sera’s III, until the arrival of The Righteous Violence and the marines she bares, turn the tide. The chapter find the Death Korps slightly morbid self sacrificing mindset oddly familiar. 909M41. Charity of Kin: An unknown Silver Strike-Cruiser exists the warp within the Iscalius System while the fleet is under repair in Space-Dock. While alert is called, Vox communication identify the newcomers and clarify their status as loyalist. Ultimately returning 30 Viable Gene-Seed samples, a great honour debt is incurred that day. 912.M41. Martyrdom: Brother-Veteran-Sergeant Arkhan Cornelius is made Captain after the Martyrdom of Brother-Captain Aelfwuulf Claudius during his selfless actions resulting in the successful retrieval of The Imperious Crown: an Overlord Class Battle Cruiser. 925.M41. Waaagh Grax: The chapter dispatches forces to aid in Waaagh Grax. 941.M41. Armageddon again: The 2nd war for Armageddon 945.M41. Serpents Venom: 4th Company Brother-Captain Œullum Septuagint sacrifices himself to prevent the manifestation of the Deamon-prince The Serpent into real-space. He is succeeded by Brother-Veteran-Sergeant Aelius Stark ''his second. '''969.M41.' Darlus X: The Phaeaco-Cruiser is crippled during the evacuation of Darlus X- before its Exterminatus after its loss to the Tyranid swarm. 956.M41. The Battle of Revelations: Nearly three hundred brothers fall to the Black-Rage fighting Khornate Berserkers of The World Eaters. In the aftermath the chapter learns the truth of their ancestry in that they are the Sons of Emperors own Angelic Son; Sanguinius rather than the Lion. Proving themselves a Blood Angel successor. Post-Revelation era begins. Post-Revelation Era 959.M41. ''' Scythes: The chapter lends its aid to a combined strike force of fellow Blood Angel and Imperial Fists Successors to destroy a Chaos Sorcerer and his coven before they could complete their foul heretical purpose. '''966.M41. Spectre: The chapter join forces with elements of the Death Spectres Chapter in a series of brutal close-up engagements on the Orks of Waaagh! Irontoof in the Peleregon Cluster. 971.M41. The Hunt Anew: A force lead by 5th Brother-Captain Aquilinus Tertium, join forces with Elements of Dark Angels Successors in a running battle against Traitorous forces on Volta IV. 987.M41. ''' Moloch 1: Elements of the chapter combat a splinter fleet of Hive-Fleet Moloch '989.M41. ' Visions: The Chapter's recruitment rates are doubled on the advise of the Librarius staff following a series of powerful prophetic visions. '''991.M41. Nids: The Chapter takes part in the 3rd Tyrannic wars. 992.M41. Crushing Force: The Martyred Lord, Malœrâ Dragonicus is in the Segmentum Pacifius as such dispatches elements of the chapter to aid in the pacification duties after the Night of a Thousand Rebellions. 995.M41. Sephrax: A small force lead by Brother-Captain-''Zamiel'', aid in the fighting on Sephrax. 996.M41. ' Murder of Crows: ''The Crow arrives on a desolate battlefield where Adeptus Sororitas and Imperial Guard forces are combating a small number of recently awaken Necrons and Craftworld Eldar, after the battle is decided the Crow leaves with more than it arrived with. '''998.M41. Armageddon: Fleet elements of the chapter become engaged in the 3rd war for Armageddon. 998.M41. Moloch 2: Elements of the chapter lead by Brother-Captain Seneca Argentarius campaign against the Tyranid menace result in the blunting of an arm of Hive-Fleet Moloch. 999.M41. Recall: An urgent total chapter recall is issued from Iscalius Prime; All Fleet and Ground Forces obey the summons, much to the bewilderment and irritation of numerous allies in the field. 999.M41. Storm Clouds: both Ordo Xenos Inquisitor Balian “The Torch of Men” Ablest and Ordo Malleus'' Inquisitor Lucinda Le Flue ''-The Descendant of old ally Elena Le Flue- arrive within in the Iscalius System before becoming trapped by the sudden appearance of a colossal warp storm. Era of the Dark Imperium -Dates as recorded upon Iscalius Prime itself. Meaning these might still be in within M41 'to the wider Imperium- '''006.M42. '''The Tear: During the forming of the Cicatrix Maledictum. The extreme tip of the Malfactus Warp-Storm briefly touches the Iscalius System unleashing hordes of Nurgle daemons and ''Death Guard Traitor marines onto its worlds. '''009.M42. Council Of War: A council is formed to decide how to react to the ongoing madness in the Universe. The council consists of the following: Ordo Xenos Inquisitor Balian Ablest, Ordo Malleus'' Inquisitor Lucinda Le Flue'', Chapter-Master Malœrâ Dragonicus, Librarian-Primus Gabriæl Framea-Tueri, The Ancient Contemptor Dreadnought, The Guardian Of Truth, and all of the chapter’s Captains and their seconds alongside all remaining Librarians, Techmarines, Chaplains and Apothecarion Priests. 010.M42. A Personal Crusade: The chapter launch a series of escalating war on all fronts to counter the re-emergence of Razaarac the Traitor at the head of a bloodthirsty war-band of recent turncoats and renegades within stone throw of Iscalius itself, resulting in the Gloriana Crusade. 012.M42. The Gloriana Crusade: The Chapter save world after world from Traitors and Xenos scum ultimately clearing Five whole star-systems outside of the Iscalius System itself within just a couple of years. Notable Campaigns Waaagh! Deff-Klaw Desolation of Durcian Hunt for Razaarac Battle of Revelations Gloriana Crusade Notable Personnel Chapter-Master, Malœrâ Dragonicus Brother-Captain 1st Company, Tiberius Sundra Brother-Captain 2nd Company, Seraphius Rex Brother-Captain 3rd Company, Zamiel Drælium Brother-Captain 4th Company, Aelius Stark Brother-Captain 10th Company, Princeps Valerian Librarius-Primus, Chief-Librarian, Gabriæl Framea-Tueri Brother-Epistolaries, Dæalarius Caesuras Brother-Codiciers Iamblichus Pisibus, Librarian Dreadnought Grand Master of Chaplains, Augustus Imperiatus Chief Apothecarion Priest: Gregory Oldiuum Grand Herald, Champion of the Chapter, Priscillian Techmarine, Lucian the Second Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Allies Inquisitor Ordo Malleus: Lucinda Le Flue Inquisitor Ordo Xenos: Balian “The Torch of Men” Ablest Space Marine Chapters: Hawk Lords Imperial Guard Regiments: 8th Durcian Guard Adepta Sororitas Orders: The Virgin Rose Imperial Knights: The Golden Byzantine- Knight Errant. Enemies Razaarac The Traitor: An ex-member of the chapter that has since turned traitor and the worship of Khrone, after his repeated defeats has since fled into the Eye Of Terror and chosen to gather his own warband. The Relictors Chapter. Notable Quotes Category:Blood Angels Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:13th Founding